


39 Clues; AU Medusa Plot

by Fangirl007



Category: The 39 Clues - Various Authors
Genre: AU Medusa Plot, F/M, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom, Non-Graphic Violence, The Cahills Know More Than They Did In the Original
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22233694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirl007/pseuds/Fangirl007
Summary: This story starts while Amy and Dan are on their way to school. Instead of the truck used to capture Amy and Dan the Vespers board the bus and take Amy and Dan captive.
Relationships: Amy Cahill & Dan Cahill, Amy Cahill/Ian Kabra, Dan Cahill/Natalie Kabra
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this story, I wrote it a long time ago but I never did anything with it.

On a School Bus on The Way to Attleboro High 

"We're the richest kids in the world, and we're riding in an old, stinky school bus." Silently fumed Daniel Cahill. 

Sitting next to him was his sister, Amy. Amy is seventeen, while Dan is fourteen. They belonged to the most powerful family in the world the Cahills. 

Amy and Dan were part of the Madrigal Branch, the branch founded by Madeleine the fifth child of Olivia and Gideon Cahill. The Madrigal branch is the secret branch of the Cahills, who had only come out of hiding three years ago after the Clue Hunt. 

The Madrigals were the leaders in charge of the Cahill family, for the other branches only trusted the Madrigals, Amy and Dan are the leaders of the Cahills. 

The other branches are the Luciens descending from Luke, the first child of Olivia and Gideon, the Ekaterina are descended from Katherine, the Janus are descended from Jane, and the Tomas' are descended from Thomas. 

A loud "HALT" from the outside of the bus and the bus squealing to a halt shook Dan out of his thinking. He looked up and asked Amy "What was that?" 

Amy looks out the window and says worriedly "There is a bunch of men outside in the street telling the bus driver to pull over." The bus pulls over. Now kids were excitedly talking about the men. 

The men enter the bus and announce, "Hello children we'll not harm you if you give over Dan and Amy Cahill." 

Shocked, Amy and Dan look up. Then Dan challenges the man who spoke. "What do you want us for?" 

"Ah, Master Cahill, I should have known that you wouldn't come willingly. I come to you in the name of Vesper One." 

Even more shocked, Amy and Dan exchange a glance. "You can't take us, we have a bus full of witnesses, and if you do our family will track you, count on that, we are very good at tracking people." Says Amy. She slips out her phone and out of the corner of her eye she sees Dan doing the same thing. She presses Emergency Button on her phone knowing Sinead will see hers as well as Dan meaning they are in trouble. 

"Ah, Miss. Cahill, fearless leader of the Cahills, you and your brother better get up here this instant or I will shoot the driver." Barked the man as he pulled a gun from his jacket, the other men do the same thing. There are gasps and screams from the kids and the driver, wondering what's going on. 

Slowly and stiffly Amy and Dan get up and walk to the front of the bus. "What do you want Vesper?" Asks Amy under her breath. "For you'll not get away with this as the Madrigals will be here any moment." 

"Well then let's go quickly." Says the Vesper. He addresses the scared and worried kids, "If any of you try to follow us you will be killed, ok? Good. Come along Cahills." 

Meanwhile at Attleboro: 

As Sinead Starling walks into the command center of Amy and Dan's mansion, she sees a red light flashing on one of the computers, "What's this?" She asks and looks at it. "Oh, it's the Emergency Button Amy installed. What's going on? Oh, no, both Amy and Dan's phone are showing the emergency light. I'd better call them to see if something is malfunctioning... Amu are you there? Dan? They must be in trouble I'd better call the others..." 

...Hello? Ian? Oh good, I think Amy and Dan are in trouble, can you hop a plane in the next hour? Thanks, see you then..." 

... Jonah? Is Hamilton with you? Good. Amy and Dan need our help. Can you fly here soon? Like be in your plane in less than an hour? Thanks." 

"Hay Sinead! What's up? What's with the quick calling?" Asks Jonah Wizard as he enters the house, he was born a Janus, but became a Madrigal. 

"Yes Sinead, why have you called us?" Asks Ian Kabra in his clipped British accent, he is a loyal Lucien but is also a Madrigal. 

"Earlier today I got a distress signal from both Amy and Dan. Then a little after that I got a message that had one word and that word was 'Vesper.'" The others gasped at that. 

"That means that the Vespers have undoubtedly captured Amy and Dan." Says Hamilton Holt, born a Tomas and is now a Madrigal. "What do we do with this information? Do we tell our Cahill contacts this information or do we only tell our close allies?" 

"I say we first contact William McIntyre, Fiske Cahill, and Nellie Gomez who are all in Mexico right now." Says Sinead. "What do you say?" The others nod so Sinead goes off and calls the people designated. 

A little after they call reports of Cahills disappearing starts, the first is Jonah's young cousin Phoenix Wizard. Then its Natalie Kabra, Ian's younger sister. Followed by Alistair Oh, Ned and Ted Starling, Sinead's uncle and her two brothers. Ending with Reagan Holt, Hamilton's younger sister. 

"So that it the Vesper's plan, kidnapping members of our family. He's got people from all the branches, from Lucien to Madrigal, Janus to Ekat to Tomas." Says Ian mournfully. "I wish the others would get here; I feel so helpless standing around." 

Then there was a knock at the door, then the bell was rung many times. Everyone raced downstairs to see who it was. Jonah opened the door and standing on the porch was Amy Cahill!


	2. Amy's Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are still enjoying this story. I hope you also check out my other two stories as well.

"A-Amy how did you get here? What's going on? Where's Dan?" Asks Ian worriedly. 

Amy faintly smiles, "I'll answer all you question but first I must sit down, I just ran a long way." She says. And limps into the living room and flops down on a couch, utterly spent. 

"Amy are you sure you are ok? You look tired." Says Ian concerned. 

"Sinead, everyone, thanks for worrying but I'm fine, I just ran a long way and am worried about Dan." Says Amy sighing. 

"Where is Dan, Amy? Why is he not with you? What happened to you? Why did you have to run a long way?" Asks Ian. 

"First of all, thank you Sinead for contacting the boys, we are going to need their help. Secondly Dan is not with me because the Vespers have him." There she pauses and almost chokes up. "The Vespers have him, they want him so they can make the Master Serum." Here she looks up at the started faces surrounding her and continues, "They need Dan because he is the only one who knows the full list of ingredients to make the master serum." Explains Amy. 

"But the Vespers with that power would be horrible! They could control the world!" Says Hamilton. 

"That is why we need to make the antidote." Says Amy. "Let's fly to Grace's house in Ireland to retrieve Olivia's book and make a batch of the antidote." 

"Uh, Amy? We have to tell you a few things." Says Jonah. He sighs and looks up. "Other people in our family have been kidnapped as well." 

Amy looks up, started. "Wh-Who?" She asks. 

"Phoenix Wizard, Natalie Kabra, Alistair Oh, Ned and Ted Starling, and Reagan Holt." States Sinead. 

"Oh guys, I'm so sorry." Says Amy. "What do you think the Vesper's plan is?" She asks. 

"We have no idea; we were hoping you had some idea." Says Ian. 

Amy considers, "I think that the Vespers want the Serum so they can rule the world and destroy all Cahills. I have an idea, how about we stage my death, saying that you guys found my body." 

"I get your train of thought, the Vespers will think your dead so you can go to Ireland and retrieve Olivia's book without that Vespers watching you, so we can make the antidote." Says Sinead. 

"That was what I was thinking, I can't use your plane Jonah, for the Vespers will be watching it, so I will take a Commercial flight to Ireland then I'll drive to Grace's house. I'll leave tomorrow morning before dawn." Says Amy. "The rest of you will look for the hostag-- what was that?" From outside came a loud crash. "Go see what it is, I'll stay inside so no one sees me." 

The others rush outside and come back in with a box. "What is it?" Asks Amy. 

"It's a really high-tech phone." Says Hamilton. 

The phone suddenly chimes, and words start to appear. 

Greetings Cahills, 

I am amazed Amy managed to get away, oh well, I didn't really need her, I just knew she would have followed us, so I brought her along. I would have released her later. 

If you succeed in the tasks, I give you I'll release Reagan Holt, Phoenix Wizard, Natalie Kabra, Ned and Ted Starling, Alistair Oh and Dan Cahill. 

You have three days to get Water from Chile, Rosemary from France, Ivory Bone from India, Wormwood from Egypt, and Zinc from Peru. When you have them all go back to Attleboro and wait for me to contact you. 

If you do not collect all 5 items in three days one hostage will die, if you contact the police one hostage will die, and if Ian Kabra, Jonah Wizard, Hamilton Holt, Nellie Gomez, and Fiske Cahill are still at Attleboro at 11am tomorrow one hostage will die. 

\- Vesper One 

"They want us to find all of the ingredients to make the Serum." Says Amy, angerly. "And we must do it or they will kill our family. Let's proceed with the original plan but you guys will full fill Vespers One's demands. Sinead will you--" They all turn because they heard the doorbell. "Who's that?" Asks Amy fearfully 

"Oh, it's probably William McIntyre, Fiske Cahill, and Nellie Gomez. We called them when we figured out that you were missing." Says Sinead. "We haven't told them that we found you yet so they will be happy." Then she sighs. "They won't like that Dan is still in the hands of the Vespers. I'll go get them, how about you guys go up to the command center." 

The others nod and say "ok" and head upstairs. Sinead goes to the door and opens it. "Come in." She says to William McIntyre, Fiske Cahill, and Nellie Gomez. She leads them upstairs to the command center. 

"Hello guys. Do you have a lead on my kiddos?" Asks Nellie. 

"Hello, Nellie we have no lead on Dan." Says Ian. 

"Ian, I have a question, who is the leader of the Cahills, for Amy not here, is it you?" Asks Fiske. 

Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, and Sinead exchange a glance. "Umm, I am not the leader, the leader will be in in a moment." Says Ian. 

As Amy casually strolls into the room William, Fiske, and Nellie stare at her in amazement. "A-Amy your here and ok!" Exclaims Nellie when she finally finds her voice. 

"Amy how did you get away from the Vespers?" Asks Fiske. 

"Kiddo are you ok? You look exhausted." Says Nellie. 

"Guys I'm ok. The Vespers tied me up in the back of their truck and I managed to get free. Dan is still in the hands of the Vespers though; I'm really worried about him." Says Amy sighing. "But something else has happened, the Vespers have also kidnapped Phoenix Wizard, Natalie Kabra, Alistair Oh, Reagan Holt, and Ned and Ted Starling." William, Fiske, and Nellie look shocked, worried, and angry. 

"They have hit every branch of our family from Luciens to Marginals. They are also telling us we must collect Water from Chile, Rosemary from France, Ivory Bone from India, Wormwood from Egypt, and Zinc from Peru. They want to make the Serum; we are sure of it. That's why Dan was kidnapped, he is the only one who knows all the serum ingredients as well as the antidote." Continues Amy. 

"But we have a plan, you guys are going to announce that I'm dead so I can go to Grace's house in Ireland without the Vespers watching me, I can get Olivia's book to make the antidote. Vesper One's instructions call for Ian, Jonah, Hamilton, Nellie, and Fiske to go retrieve the Seru6 ingredients. So, if any of the people I just listed are at Attleboro tomorrow, or the police are called, or we don't get all the ingredients they asked for in three days then one hostage will die. 

"Jonah, we will use your plane to bring us to the places we need to go, except me. Ian will you go get water from Chile, Jonah will you get rosemary from France, Hamilton you will get ivory bone from India, Nellie will you go to Egypt to get wormwood, and Uncle Fiske will you go to Peru to get zinc. I'll fly Commerical to Ireland and then I'll drive to Grace's home. All agreed? Good. Now everyone let's pack then go to sleep. Oh, and Sinead and Mr. McIntyre, you will stay here and monitor the web, and take any reports from Cahills. Now I must go pack." And with that Amy leaves the command center looking utterly spent. 

"Umm, Ian, do you think Amy is ok? She doesn't look it; she just looks like she's trying to hold it in when she is talking to us." Says Nellie. 

"Well Nellie, I saw it too, I think something happened when she was in the gentle hands of the Vespers." Says Ian. Hamilton and Jonah nod. 

"Should we ask her about it?" Asks Fiske. 

"I'm not sure if we should." Says Ian. "She seems pretty broken up about something." 

"I'll tell you what I'm broken up about." Says Amy as she walks back into the room. "I heard the Vespers that captured us say they were going to kill the hostages when we get them all of the Serum ingredients. I also watched the Vespers hurt Dan to get the first few ingredients to make the Serum." Here the other look at Amy and each other fearfully. 

"Wow, umm, ok, so now we know why Amy seemed worried and angry, she has a lot on her mind. She know that her brother is the one who knows the whole Serum recipe and that they have hurt him to get the recipe and the ingredients, also they will hurt him more until the Vespers know all of the ingredients and the formula to the Serum. I'd be terrified if my sister was the only one who knew a centuries old recipe that had destructive properties." Says Ian, as the others nod at him.


End file.
